The dragonborn, and the four-war goddess that he accidentally married
by lonerangers211
Summary: The lone, and simple red guard who are destined to become a dragonborn has finally slain Alduin. What next the civil war? Nah, he got no beef either of each side. though, one day he travel to snowy mountain south of Riften. As he hike through this mountain, he got captured by unknown entity. at the same time he discover something that will threaten Skyrim again DragonbornXOC harem.
1. Chapter 1

long summary:

The lone, and simple red guard who are destined to become a dragonborn has finally slain Alduin. What next the civil war? Nah, he got no beef either of each side. All he wants is helping people around, and be a simple adventurer. Though, one-day Dovahkiin received a quest about finding the missing person in south of the Riften at snowy mountain. There he found the snowy mountain covered of odd thick fog. A fog that somehow created not by nature, but unknown entity. As he journeys through the mountain, the fog paralyzes him, and he got captured, and taken to the depths of the mountain. There he discovered a mass army hiding beneath the mountain preparing for invasion, and now his life is fall on somebody hands again! Though, the fate, and luck saves his skin again, but this time something will happen more than he thought it will be…something that will destroy his dream of being simple adventurer. Dragonborn x OC harem!

 _A_ _N: I don't own Skryim, its lore, and character it belong to bethesda. Only, the O.C...thats its have fun!_

* * *

..

* * *

 **The dragonborn, and the four-war goddesses that he accidentally married.**

Chapter 1: I don't even have the amulet of Mara with me :(.

In the middle of the snowy mountain south of Riften. Where the wind blew coldly, and were thick fog covered the mountain. There we see the Dovahkin laying down in the snow.

 _The Dovahkin is wearing an Ebony armor set. He had a red feather tail behind his Ebony helmet. A brown scarf that surrounds his neck, and a black cape with a Talos symbol on it._

He is paralyzed, but he is still conscious. Dovahkin tried to raise his body. To his dismay, the paralyze that mix in this cold air are very potent, and effective. Therefore, there is no way he can moved.

Soon, he heard footstep…. Several?... Mechanical?….and slithering? Monster? Human? who knows? but one thing for sure he is defenseless, and there is no way he can't fight back. Though, the footstep, is coming closer towards him, and it made the Dovahkin throb his heart harder because of fear.

 _'_ _oh, fuck! Adham pretend to be dead…..'_ Adham thought as he is panicking. Then the footstep stops, and Adham sense the person shadow, and it stood in front of him.

"Milady! I found a live one over here" said by unknown figure in monotone voice.

 _'_ _damn it!'_

"bring him up!"

Two mechanical hand swoops under the Ebony warrior arm, and bring him up from the snow. As Adham vision start to become clear, he looks to his left, and right. there he saw two mechanical figures holding his both arms firmly. At first, he thought its Dwemer automatons, but it has legs, and arms, and it also it can talk. Also, this mechanical soldier wears a similar design to blades armor, but this is more unique, and bulkier, and metallic. (AN: thinks of samurai armor)

"drag him here!"

Soon, the machine follows the command, and drag him in his knees on the snow. As soon as the fog start to clear out his vision there Adham saw a beautiful, and captivating woman stood in front of him.

The woman had a long crimson hair that reach her waist. Her bangs covered her forehead, and while her side part of her hair form like a ring. Also, she has an elegant face, and a ruby eye that will charm any men of Tamriel. As for the apparel, she wears an heavy gauntlet on her left hand, and light gauntlet for the right. and she wear a heavy tassets on her bottle like waist. And for the top she had armor on her shoulders, and her chest cover with red robe while she had a circular symbol armor on her stomach. The thing that made this woman unique, she had a dragon horn, and her lower part is not two legs. But, snake like body with a thick blue scale, and followed by red furs.

'no, this feeling…it can't be' Adham thought, while he fears that this woman might be…

"He is **_Dragon_** " The elegant woman said with a curios grin.

She slithers her way toward Adham, and she lift up Adham chin, and then she starts staring at his soul under his ebony helmet.

"Aha…I can see the dragon soul linger on your mortal body." She said, then her curious expression turn to lustful smile, and look at him with a flirtatious eye, and while her rosy cheeks start to heat up. "I also, can feel the blood of the world eater fell in your hand…. ahn, I feel envy, and excitement as I imagine the fight between you, and Alduin…oh I wished, I was there to fight him."

Adham look at her with his brow rises, and felt something weird in this person. Though, he opens his mouth to ask how she knows that, but Adham flinch when he felt her fingers slide to his neck, and she whispers something, and press her finger to his skin.

 **Ack!**

"I am afraid I don't have time for questions, and answer." She said while sadness fell on her lips. "also, I am going to restrict your _Thu'um_ for the sake of my emperor safety."

"Everyone move out, my emperor has summoned us, and we must return at once!" said the dragon woman as she began to levitate from the ground, and followed by her guards.

while, Adham still paralyze. One of the warriors carried him on its shoulders, and they began to hike their way to the deep of the mountain. To a place were hidden, and completely covered by fog.

* * *

After the long hike they found themselves in front of huge metallic door covered by unknown runes, and hieroglyphics that Adham never seen before. The woman stood in front it, and touch the door. The runes, and hieroglyphic glow brightly, and the gate disappear from the thin air.

 _'_ _in the name of Talos…. that is not dwemer technology.'_ Adham thought with his eye wide. Because through his all life of exploring dwemer ruins, he never saw that kind of door function like that.

Soon, they began to track their way through these foreign hallways. The structure of this hallways is covered of blue dim lights, and clear jet-black tiles. When they arrived at the second gate. The woman presses the floating buttons. Result, it opens some sort of window to his left side, and he look down there, and he witness a massive mechanical warrior, stranged beast, and shadow warriors assembling, and maybe preparing for war.

 _'_ _By the Talos! That's a huge army. Judging from its size it can conquer the whole skyrim and possible overthrown the empire, and the stormcloaks…by the gods who are these people?!What are they planning!?'_ thought by dovahkin as he watches the grand army marching, and he turn his head at the dragon woman with his worried expression.

The dragon woman looks at him, and gave him a sheepish smile, and said. "whoopsie, sorry wrong button"

Adham, animated sweat drop in his head.

Then, the sound of machine starts up from the other side of the door, and the elevator door vanished from the thin air. When the floor below reaches their level. Soon, they begun to step in, and the floor below them began to move down deeper of this mountain.

Finally, they arrived at the throne room entrance. The magnificent door banished in thin air as always, and reveal the most glorious throne room he ever seen through all his life.

Before him, a spacious throne room that covered of dim blue lights, and a jet-black tile, and six black pillars while the banner with unique insignia hang on each pillar. On each pillar, a mechanical soldier stood with a spear. Also, the passage way to the throne chair is not carpet, instead a white tile with a dim red light at each side that lead to the throne chair. And lastly, there is a man wearing a golden armor with a dragon helmet figure with black cape sitting on the floating throne that made of transparent jaded color. And before the throne, an elegant woman kneeling, while there is another two-attractive woman standing to the side of the throne.

 _'_ _I guess that might the jarl of this subterranean dungeon, and these four maidens might be his subordinate, though I feel the atmosphere of the room is displeasing_.' Adham thought.

The woman who are kneeling in front of the throne had a long hime haircut with a pure white color of her hair. Plus, she wears a crescent moon crown. Strangely, she had a long bunny ears. Anyway, as for her clothes she wears a long robe with unique designs while it exposes her cleavage (hime kimono). As for her face, she had a cute feature, and a charming blue iris, and gentle white skin. Despite of her beauty, Adham can see the exhaustion, and fear linger on her face.

 _'_ _I don't like where this going'_

The jarl stood, and glare at the rabbit eared woman.

"what's the status of our army?"

"we only t…transferred 35% percent of our Machina, and other kins armies in to this plane. Milord" The rabbit girl answer as she lowers head, and trembling from fear.

The man did not like what he hears, thus he glare at her more intense.

"did you just say only 35%" The jarl said in grimly tone. "did you remember what we agreed last week, I want all my forces transfer in this world immediately"

The woman stuttered from the jarl tone.

"F..forgive me Mi..Milord, but your request is impossible to do so. I….I might be a deity, but my power already its limits. Because maintaining the portal between this, and our world for days has been diminishing my strength. Also, there is no way I can transfer all of them at once, while I am maintaining the portal at the same time. If I force myself I am afraid it will shut the portal down for weeks, and will delay more. So, please! Milord I- Ahn!"

The Jarl clench his fist in the air, and a dark mist emitting on his fist, and stride towards the rabbit girl. Result, the girl power is being leech to the jarl fist.

Thus, the rabbit girl moan in pain, her rosy cheeks begun blush, and her eyes begun to teary, and her tongue lay out like dog, and saliva dripping from her lips.

After that the jarl stop leeching her aura, and the rabbit girl drop in the floor. Shaking. The golden warrior steps down from the throne, and grab her rabbit ears firmly, and pull her up in the floor while the poor girl is shrieking in pain.

"enough, I don't want to hear your whining your useless deity. Now, get out of my sight" the jarl replies in malicious tone while he tosses her to the side.

Adham was angered to the jarl actions. He cannot imagine how this bastard treat her woman in this manner. If only he can speak, he already uses the dragon shouts to this mad man, and bring him to his knees. Well too bad he can't. Only he can do is tremble, and grit his teeth in anger.

Adham, notice the two women in the side and the dragon lady doesn't like what the emperor doing to his own subordinate. He wonders why they are not protesting, instead they are hiding their anger towards him.

"I can't believe that I have a useless wife like you."

 _'_ _that was his wife!? What an asshole, how dare he treat her wife like that'_ Adham thought angrily.

The rabbit woman stood, and join with the other two maidens. The jarl, turn towards us, and greet the dragon woman with smile.

"well if it is my wonderful wife Amatsu as I expected you always here early whenever I call for you" The jarl said. As he turns his head towards the Rabbit. "compare to your sister Kaguya. You are most useful, and trustful one than this rabbit bitch"

 _'_ _wow, this man attitude really wants me to slit his throat. Anyway, the dragon lady name is Amatsu, and the rabbit girl is Kaguya…I wonder what the other two women names?'_ Adham thought to himself.

Amatsu gaze at the jarl with anger for a while, then suddenly changed her attitude to pleasing one.

"*ahem* Milord, I am now in your present, and eager to report my duties. Now, I politely ask you Milord. What reason you summon me here in the middle of my work."

"well I just wanted to know how our camouflage, and our border doing?"

"well the camouflage is working normally as expected, and our presence is still hidden to the kingdom, and Daedras of Tamriel." Stated Amatsu. Then she looks at Adham. "Also, I manage to find an intruder crossing our borders. And this intruder manages to survive the fog, and stay conscious for that."

"what is it for me? He looks nothing, but a lost wanderer. You should just let him die." The jarl, stated bluntly.

"oh, no Milord. You are wrong…I suggest to observed him more carefully." The dragon lady suggested.

The jarl looks at the ebony warrior for a minute. As he observed he began to sense the dragon soul inside Adham body. Thus, this makes the emperor grin.

"you are right, dear. This mortal possesses some power."

"not, just some power. He possesses a dragon soul that give him a dragon power. Like mine, but not nearly powerful as mine" Amatsu reply while she peeks at Dovahkin with lustful eyes. Though, Adham notice Amatsu been looking at him in flirtatious manner which make Adham worried his safety of his own chastity.

"Interesting…. Kaede-san. Did you know anything about a person who possess a dragon soul?" The jarl asked.

The woman name Kaede had a long silver hair. She had graceful face, an iris of a goat colored with crimson, and a long fur ear with a horn twisted downwards. For apparel, she had long red trench coat, and for her lower part she had a light tassets, a tight black pants, and a light greave. As for inside of her coat she had a chest plate while expose her cleavage a little bit. Strangely, her shadow below her is emitting in the ground.

"yes, Milord. According to my _shadows_ kins who been gathering intel in Riften. Not everyone can possess the dragon power, and there is only one who are alive in this era. Also, the person who chosen to carry this dragon soul are called 'Dovahkiin' the dragonborn, and the one who destined to kill the world eater name Alduin." Kaede stated, and she turn her head to Adham, and point at him. "if he really is the dragonborn then I advise to be careful while around him."

"why?" asked another woman who are smoking from pipe, and sat on her bushy, and big raccoon tail.

The woman who asked Kaede had a short-colored chestnut hair with bobin hairstyle. Also, she had an animal ear like the raccoon, and a long green hat shape like a leaf. Also, she had a slender body, and a flat chest. As for her apparel she had checkered scarf around her neck, and a unique green robe that reach into her thighs, and a big scroll hanging behind her back. As for her arms she wears a detach sleeves. As for her face she has a brown eye with round glasses, and endearing looks.

"well, because I heard that the Dovahkin already slain the Alduin. If it is true, and this man is dragonborn. Then he will be threat to us, and endanger our entire operation."

The jarl was silence for a while. Then he starts trembling, and burst to evil laughter.

"Bwahahahahahaahaha! I can't believe this, I never expect this will happened." Said the bastard king, and then he towered in front of Adham, and looking down at the dragonborn.

"Well can't you believe this, The Skryim Champion, the slayer of the world eater is here kneeling in front of the mighty 'emperor'. Helpless, apprehended, and the fate of the skyrim hero, the dragonborn is under my palm. Now, I felt bad that the savior of Skyrim will die in my hands tonight."

"are we going to execute him Milord?" Amatsu asked.

"Hmmm…. No, there is no fun in killing him like that. I want to fight him, and taste his power before I let my legendary tesseract consume whatever power he possesses. Also, I been doing nothing for past two weeks. So, this champion might entertain me before he dies."

As soon the dragonborn heard the jarl decision. This make the dragonborn happy because he is giving a chance to whoop this asshole, and use his shout against this bastard. Anyway, Adham doesn't know how powerful is this bastard, but he will make sure that he will use his all might to send this guy back to Oblivion, and save Skyrim again, the land that he fell in love with.

 _'_ _the faith of skyrim are hang in balance once again. And its fate will be decided tonight. I will do all my best to stop this arrogant jarl from invading Skyrim'_

* * *

The Ebony warrior stood in the middle of coliseum. The stage is surrounded of Machina warriors, and Beast, and shadow race waiting for the match to start. In front, of him are 5 floating thrones. Were Kaede, Kaguya, and the racoon lady sitting there, and patiently waiting. While, they are waiting for the jarl. Adham decide to investigate the stage for a while. As he went to check the boundary of the stage he senses that there is an invisible barrier that protecting the stage.

 _'_ _so, those four-jade stone in each corner are responsible of creating this barrier.'_

The door open, and all our attention focus on that door. There we saw the emperor, and Amatsu entered the coliseum. The audience begone to chant their battle song, and beat the drum with all their might, and cheered for their leader.

"Milord, are you sure you don't need my blessing, for this fight." Amatsu whisper at the emperor.

"No need, my love. I am confident that my strength alone is enough to send this man to his own grave." The jarl, boast.

Amatsu did not reply, she only smile grimly silently behind the emperor

"If you say so~"

After that, Amatsu flew to her throne, and sat there with a malicious smile.

Once, the Asshole is in the stage the crowd stayed silence. And intense atmosphere starts to form in the Coliseum.

Amatsu stood up, and begun to explain the rules.

"The rule is simple, one shall live, and one shall die. For the champion wh-"

The jarl raises his hand, and interrupted Amatsu speech.

"there is no need to explain the winner condition, my love. He is going to die here anyway." The jarl boasts again with a smug face.

Amatsu, and the others elegant women was not impressed.

"let's see about that" Adham muttered under the Ebony helmet. And gaze at him.

"*sigh*…Let, the match BEGIN!" Amatsu concluded, and the crowd begun to cheer.

Dovahkin draw his dragonbone greatsword that enchanted with a chaos damage. At same time the golden warrior draws his red spear that engulf with blue flame. Dovahkin breath in, and out, and then compose himself, and he moved his muscles in defensive stance.

The jarl accepts Adham invitation to strike first. The golden warrior moves to his offensive stance, and disappear in thin air. Adham was surprise when his opponent just disappears from the thin air. Luckily, due to Adham experience, and improvement of his senses during his past adventure. Adham barely senses his opponent movement even he can't see it in his naked eye.

The jarl swiftly moved behind Adham, and thrust his spear at Adham back, but dovahkin manage to block it with his great sword. The jarl spear bend when it strikes at Adham great sword. But, the spear is stronger than the dragonbone. The great sword got chipped, and smashed into species, and blew Adham into a distance. luckily, Adham manage to land smoothly in the ground.

 _'_ _holy shit! What the hell is that spear made of!?'_

The ebony warrior stood up swiftly, Adham brought his palm together, and begun to enchant his spell. As he is charging the spell, the mana aura begun to consume him, and a cold blue air start to form in his hands.

 **Ice Storm!**

Adham release his destruction spell. Three whirlwind of Ice stride its way toward the jarl leaving the trail of white ice behind.

 **Wall of Blazing Hell!**

The emperor struck his flaming spear in the ground. Then wall of Fire burst out from the ground, and it block the three-whirlwind ice.

"my turn" the jarl grin.

The golden warrior picks his spear from the ground. And he swirls his spear around the flaming wall, and his spear begun to absorb it.

 **Fiery dragoon!**

The jarl thrust his spear to the air, and suddenly the spear spews a huge flaming dragon and it comes towards Adham.

Adham were falter at the sight of the dragon moving towards him. but his warrior experience made him calm, and concentrate quickly. Since, it's too late to dodge the enemy spell there is only one way to stop it. _Thu'um_.

 _Music battle: Skyrim, The song of the dragonborn._

 **Fus Ro Dah!**

The unrelenting force shook the earth, and the coliseum. The voice blew up the flaming dragon, and shattered it into pieces. What more satisfying is that, it also thrown the jarl to the air, and smash himself to the invisible barrier. But, he still manages land in the ground with his two feet.

Adham start to cast another spell. He brings his hands up, and a light green begun to form in his palms. And its charging. The jarl sees this opportunity to strike Adham down, before he can cast another weird spell. So, the golden warrior charged towards him in the speed of sound, and prepare to thrust his spear at Adham chest.

 **Dragonhide!**

It was already too late, the white dragon light begun to consume Adham, and reinforce Adham defense capabilities into abnormal stats. So, when the jarl thrust at Adham chest it did not kill him, instead it bounce off, and send the golden warrior in the air.

Adham draw his dual ebony sword that enchanted with chaos. Then the dragonborn charged in with his battle cry.

The jarl was intimidated from Adham battle cry, but he quickly calms, and begun to show another power of his spear.

 **Scorch Earth!**

The jarl strikes his spear to the ground, and a pillar of flame burst from the earth, and stride towards Adham. Adham got hit, but the pillar of flame only left a scratch at his armor because of the dragonhide spell that protecting him from damage.

The jarl grits his teeth in anger. So, he released three more scorch earths, but this time the dragonborn swiftly dodge all of them. The jarl is not able to stop the dragonborn advance. Thus, this force the golden warrior to stop using his spell, and prepared for close combat.

"come, and let me show you my blade dance. The dance that end Alduin life" Dovahkin said with grimly tone.

steel clashing to steel yet no blood was seen. Both party are fiercely exchanging with moves, and swing of their weapon yet no one dare to let their guard down. Even though, the duel looks evenly match, but Dovahkin think do not. Why? Because as soon as their sword clash. Adham can tell the jarl has mediocre sword skill. While the dragonborn is already master his sword, and magic skill to the max because of the months, and months of his adventure at this land. The reason why the jarl is keeping up because of the weapon he possesses. Anyway, Adham can tell that soon the jarl will let his guard down. So, all he must do is wait.

The exchanged of block, and swing is getting intense, and faster. Adham is keeping pressure at his opponent, and while the jarl is not able to keep up with Adham blade dance. Then, the golden warrior carelessly thrust his spear, and exposed his defense. Dovahkin seen this opportunity, and tackle it. Adham dual ebony sword seize Jarl spear, then Adham twist the spear which made the jarl loose his grip at his pole. Result, the jarl was disarmed, and his spear flew to the air, and the pole struck to the ground behind.

The ebony warrior swings his sword horizontally, but the golden warrior dodged it by leaping in the air backward. Even though, the dragonborn did not manage to strike him down. He still has a trick hiding to his sleeve. The trick that will put this match to an end.

 **Tii Klo Ul !**

*Music end*

The world turns to blue gray before Adham. The time around him stood still, and only the Dovahkin can move in this gray world. Adham casually walk toward the spear. And then he plucks it from the ground. After that he thrown the spear towards the jarl who just leap in the mid-air. Then, the time return to normal.

 **Schlup!**

The jarl fell to the ground while his spear struck on his gut. The golden warrior vomited blood on the ground, and groan in pain as he tried to get up.

The four maidens jaw drop, and eye wide while they are witnessing their jarl dying in front of them.

"w….who….are….you!?" the jarl asked while he kneeling in front of Dovahkin. Towered, and watching his agony.

"I am Adham Al Faris. I am nothing, but simple adventurer" Adham stated bluntly.

"preposterous!"

Adham did not waste more anytime. He brings his ebony sword to jarl neck, and swiftly, and cleanly cut his head. The jarl head roll in the ground, and followed jarl headless body. Then the spear that struck at the Jarl dispersed, and melt into single cube.

Before Adham turn his head to the bewildered maidens. He notices a black aura emitting from the jarl carcass, and the cube. As he approaches it, suddenly a black tentacle grab Adham right hand, and pull him down to the ground. Soon, his hand starts to feel burns, and made him scream in agony.

"Oh no! the covenant is making a pact with the dovahkin!" Kaguya shout as she realizes what is going on to Adham.

"By the Gods! We must break it before it's too late." Amatsu shout while she pulls out her long sword (No-Dachi). Amatsu possess a long sword that are colored in crimson, and it has strange runes printed on the blades. Also, the long sword is emitting a crimson aura.

Amatsu flew down from her throne, and she deactivated the invisible barrier by touching it. Then she hurriedly slithers her way towards Adham.

Amatsu stood in front of Adham, and raise her No-Dachi in the air. But, it was already too late. Adham right hand already absorb the black aura, and smashed his right ebony gauntlet into pieces. Also, Amatsu begun to feel the burns inside of her body because her body is acknowledging the new contract that being established. Same for the other girls. So, they all drop in the ground, and moan in pain as they try to resist the burning sensation inside of their souls.

 **Booom!**

Shockwaves just appeared around the dovahkin as sign that the Covenant is successfully made a pact with Adham. Thus, this shook the all earth, and the coliseum while the girls brace for the shockwave, and manage to stay in their ground.

After that, Adham feel exhausted. He feels that all his mana was washed away by this Covenant. Thus, his eye begun to shut, and his conscious fade away.

* * *

"Oh my God! I can't believe it, Matsu. That was our only shot to be free from this darn curse, and now you let the covenant go. Why!?" the racoon lady complained

"It was too late. The Covenant already consume him, and there is no way I can break it!" Amatsu, retort.

"Oh, shut it sister. You are just move too slow because of that huge, and long ass you drag everyday"

"Fight me! Mitsuko! Fight me!"

"Enough! There is nothing we can do. Fighting each other will not help us. All we can do is follow of the will of our new master, and hope for the best." Kaede chime in.

….

"ummm…..sis. I think the dragonborn is waking up." Kaguya said in worried tone.

Dovahkin eye shut opens, and gasp for the air. Then bring his body up from the ground using his hand as a support. Once, Adham is in kneeling position he notices his right ebony gauntlet is gone. Strangely, his right arm is covered of black dragon tattoo, and there is a circular stone that entrenched in the back of his hand. The stone is an emitting a bright light, and the stone had a color of black, and white (yin-yang). Though, whatever is this thing imprinted his on his arm. He's still feel the same.

After, observing his own hands. Adham, look up. There he saw before him, the four-maiden towered in above him.

 _'_ _Talos above! I almost forgot these ladies. Now, their jarl is dead, and they are in charged now. I wonder what they will do to me'_ Adham thought to himself.

Before Adham can speak up, they all suddenly bow in front of him. Adham jump in surprise from their sudden action. He swiftly stood up in the ground, and begun to gesture his hand to rise their head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Girls raise your head. There is no need to bow. We just met, and you don't even know me" Adham, said while he felt embarrass for himself.

They followed what Adham command, and raise their head.

"forgive our rudeness Milord. You know that you are puzzled to your own situation, but please let us explain." Amatsu replies with a sheepish smile.

"well that's good to hear.…, but first I wanna know who are you all?" Adham, kindly asked.

The maidens eyeing at each other, and then their eyes return to Dovahkin. They compose themselves, and begun to introduce themselves starting from Kaede.

"I am Kaede, the deity of darkness, and twilight. With my manipulation of Shadows, and master of the stealth. I will assure you Milord, that no enemy secrets will hide from your eyes, and no enemy will sleep safely at night. Lastly, I will be your eyes to watch over your safety, assuring no enemy will threat you."

"I am Kaguya, the deity of eternity, and knowledge. With my anomalous wits, and serene mind. I will assure you Milord, that my knowledge in art of war will bring victory in every battle we face"

"I am Mitsuko, the deity of deceit, and prosperity. With my power of deception, and my silver tongue. I will assure you Milord, that every negotiation will be in our favor, and every enemy in the battle will be deceived, and fell to our trap. And lastly, I will make sure that I bring prosperity, and blessing to your kingdom."

"I am Amatsumagatsuchi. the deity of Elder Dragon, and War. I will assure you milord, with my strength alone I will bring terror, and wrath to our enemy, and with my voice I will lead our unflinching army to victory!"

Before, Adham asked what the hell are these girls saying. They suddenly begun to bow their head again, and spoke.

"In the authority of the new Covenant, and with the consent the four deities of war. We hereby declare Adham Al Faris the new **daimyo** of the subterranean Citadel. And, our **Husband** " said the four deities in unison. (AN: Daimyo=Jarl)

Once the four deities declared it to the public, and to Adham. All Machinas, and other strange races stood, and cheered for their new daimyo.

"All Hail! Lord, Adham! the new daimyo of the Citadel!" the army of three races chant the dragonborn name in honor, and glory.

"W….what?" said Adham with the flabbergasted face.

* * *

Author notes:

Wassup, guys. This my new fanfic, and my first Skyrim fanfic. Forgive me if there are a lot of grammar mistake as you can see English is not my first language, and my 'speech craft' is not that developed yet. Also feel free to criticize me just don't flame. I think that's all I can say for now. I hope you guys enjoy it, and see you in the next chapter.

oh, I forgot. dragonborn race is Redguard. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Covenant, The deities, and the daimyo.

"If I am your Daimyo. Then I ordered the four deities of war to be free, and return to whatever plane you belong" the Dovahkiin, demanded.

…

The deities look at each other for a while, and then start whispering to each other, before they talk to him.

"Milord, I am afraid to tell you that it's not that simple to break the pact of the covenant" Amatsu replied.

"Then how I will break it? there must be a way" Adham asked with fear.

"Milord, I advise you to check the tesseract in your hand. There you will see the contract agreement." Said Kaede.

Adham, pull up his right arm where the stone entrenched in his hand. And he presses the stone then a transparent box pops up from his vision.

[The new Covenant pact:

Adham wills, and authority are absolute. Everyone one who are part of this pact should follow Adham orders, and desires.

The old contractor property, army, and his wives(deities) will now belong to Adham.

Anyone who disobey or failed Adham orders, Adham has right to punished them by his own term.

If the deities, and its subordinated refused to obey Adham. Their power, and strength will automatically weaken, and leech by Adham.

If Adham acknowledge that they have intention to betrayed him, or kill him. The Covenant will seal the deities. Only Adham can release them from their seal.

The New Covenant pact will not be cancelled. Not even, the new contractor or the deities. the only way to disrupt the contract is to fulfill the old contractor last wished. His last wished was **'rule Skyrim'**

Once the Covenant last wished has fulfilled. The new contractor can decide whether he wants to renew or cancel the contract.]

Adham, dreams of being simple adventured was shattered apart when he saw the Covenant condition. All he wants is be simple adventurer, and help the people of skyrim…. but those are no longer be gain. Because the contract that he unintentionally got into, prevents him to fulfilled that simple dream.

"s…so, to free from this curse…. I must conquer Skyrim" Adham spoke with trembling tone.

"Yes, Milord." Amatsu replied.

"how about you girls? Don't you want to be free from this darn curse, and return to your homeland."

"heh, if only we knew how, then we already did that long time ago. Guess what? We don't" the raccoon lady sneered at the curse.

"well, even we got freed from the curse. we have no home to return…" Kaguya said while her rabbit ears bend down, and crestfallen.

"no home?" Adham asked curiously with his head tilted.

"let me explain, Milord." Amatsu chimed in. "back in our plane, million years ago…. Our great mother created, and rule all beings in the world name Terracia. As she watches the world she decides to give birth to her four daughters which are us"

"who's the father?"

Amatsu, and the four deities look with their brow rises at Adham which made Adham feel bad for chiming in.

"we don't know, Milord. Our mother never told us, and we never saw him" Amatsu kindly reply, and continued. "*ahem*, anyway our mother assign as to be the goddess of four pillar of Terracia. She made us the guardian of the Terracia, and allocate us to watch over the world while she retired. Well, not for long greed for power grew in each of us so, the conflict between the sisters sparked, and war at Nirvana had begun. When she returned, and saw what we have done in heavens realm, she was angered at us. So, she banished us from Nirvana, and took our Omnipotent power from us, and send us to the world of Mortal."

"let me guess you didn't not learned from that punishment?" dovahkiin asked as he raise his finger in the air.

"yes, Milord. We did not!" the deities reply in Unison, and very straightforward. Then Amatsu goes on.

"even she took our goddess power, there are some power left on us. So, we used our power, and authority to rule our own kingdom. Then our people begun to claim us their deities, and praise us. Thus, the land of Asahi was separated into four kingdoms, and the four sisters feud, goes on for two eras. Then, in third era our mother has enough of us. She sends a messenger to Terracia, and give the tesseract to the prince who belong to neutral kingdom. The tesseract are a morphosis weapon, and has a power to bring deity down. The rune written on the tesseract, and said that once this weapon defeated the divine being she or he will swear upon our great mothers will, But the problem is. The prince is too weak to wield the weapon."

"well what makes the jarl made him to defeat you?"

"well the goddess of Yomi(hell) took this chance to influence the mortal world. She made an agreement to the prince, and rewrite the tesseract runes into the Covenant runes. Thus, she gave the prince a power at the price of giving up his souls, and moralities to Yomi. So, it was a trap. When we fought him, we all get cocky, and underestimated the prince. Because of that we paid the price, and our will bend to him."

"the great darkness of third era had begun" Mitsuko chimed with a grimly tone.

"The prince uses the power of the covenant to force the four deities to use our power, and influence for his selfish gained." Amatsu said with a stern eye, and bitter tone. "thus, we bring destruction, and suffering to our people, and our kingdom. Just to feed the man's evil appetite. So, our own people cursed our name, and have grudges against us because of the cruel actions we done to them. Soon, we had enough. Me, and my sister decide to secretly form coup de'tat, and assist them secretly to rise against that bastard. luckily, our 'emperor' is distracted from being drunk to his own wealth, and power. So, he is not aware of it until when the 800,000 army of all provinces surround his capital city. Though, the emperor came up with unexpected plan"

"the portal between the Skyrim, and yours…."

"yes, Milord. He ordered us to create a portal between us, and your plane, and use it to escape from Terracia. Thus, we fled here with our army, and rebuild in this mountain. While preparing to invade Skyrim. Well the rest is history."

Adham felt bad to the girls after he heard their stories. He will never imagine what kind of pain they been through all their life under that jarl. Forcing to your own will, and become slave to that bastard jarl and make your people suffer just to satisfy the emperor selfishness, and madness…. that are something hard to watch, and cope with it.

"At least…the emperor is dead, and you girls can finally return to your home." Adham stated.

"No…. We don't deserve to return to our home after the terrible things we done to our people. Even if we did, the people will surely hate us, and forced us out…it better this way…. we deserved to be exiled from our world." Amatsu said with shamefaced.

After hearing Amatsu commitment, all the deities feel the same, and crestfallen. But, soon the sullen atmosphere was broken when Kaede decide to break the silence.

"Milord, now you know the pact will be broken through conquering Skyrim. Now, we want to know how you will lead us in this war." Kaede said with concern.

"I…I don't know….all I want is to wander around, and help the people of Skyrim….But being a king of Skyrim…." muttered Dovahkiin while he is having a trouble to the idea of being High king of Skyrim.

The deities become worried as they saw their husband trouble face. Then Kaede whisper at Mitsuko racoon ears, and then Mitsuko spoke.

" I kindly asked, what is your reason for helping Skyrim even though that you are foreigner to this land, Milord?"

"well simply because I fell in love with this land. Mostly its residence (not all of them of, course), and the beauty of the land. Also, because it's my father homeland. That's is why I loved this world even it has its own flaw. So, I think it's worth to risk my life to fight, and, defeat Alduin just to save the world that I loved." Adham said while his palm is in his chest, and showing that Adham are speaking from his heart.

"how about the Stormcloak, and Imperial. Milord?"

"No….They both have good intention, but I don't think they really have the best intention, and solution to all people of Skyrim. That is why I reject both factions, instead I help Skyrim on my own way." Adham stated.

"I see…but, do you think your actions is enough to make the people of Skyrim happy" the raccoon lady reply.

"…no, but at least I bring hope for those people who are helpless in this cruel world."

The four deities smile, and felt pleased to Dovahkiin kind words. Now, they begun to think that he might really bring changes to Skyrim for better. So, they begun to be interested to learn, and explore this kind man from inside, and out.

"Milord, think about this. You have the power of four deities, and the three army in your hands. With this, I am sure you will bring great changes to Skyrim, and lead us for the better future." Kaede said.

"but, do you think I have experience to become high king? I am nothing, but simple warrior…I barely have knowledge at the politics, and economies." Dovahkiin retort.

"Milord, you travel though all the Skyrim for very long time, you experience, and learned the flaw, and beauty of this land, and you understand the hearts, and mind of its people. That is why you are devoted of saving this land." Mitsuko said with a gentle smile. "Also, you don't have to worry about economies, and politics. those jobs will fall unto us. All you must do is think what is best for the people of Skyrim, and lead us from this war. So, Milord. Lead us, and tell us what you think will make whole Skyrim to be happy, and we will assure you Milord that with our wits, and power we will fulfilled your commands flawlessly."

Adham pause, and speechless from Mitsuko wise, and meaningful advice. So, he brings his hand to his chin, and begun to have deep thoughts about it.

"I think about it, but first I need to rest, and retired for a night" Dovahkin said as exhaustion begun to consume his body.

"of course, Milord. Just follow the Machina guards, and he will lead you to the emperor quarters." Kaguya reply to Dovahkiin.

"Thank you Kaguya, and see you girls tomorrow. And forgive me that I can't give my decision tonight."

"don't worry Milord. You have a lot of time to think about it. just take a rest for tonight, and worry about it tomorrow." Amatsu said.

As soon as Adham left the four deities of their own, Amatsu begun to blush, and smile in flirtatious way. Though, her sisters notice that one.

"What are you planning, Matsu?" Mitsuko asked with her brow rises.

"*giggle* nothing~~~" Amatsu nonchantly said while she lick her lips, and grin in seductive way.

* * *

 _Author notes:_

 _Wassup guys, here another chapter for you~~~. Thank you for your support, and kind reply. I really appreciated it guys, and it help me to improve, and motivated. I know this chapter are kinda short, but don't worry I will published another one next week or this weekend…. well it depends on my school schedule. Also, I have the drawing sketch for this character, and I use it for my image cover…I know it's hard to see because it's really small, and limited for this site, soooo kinda sucks, right?_

 _Either way, I find a way to show this characters that I drawn in the future. Anyway, thank you, and see you in the next chapter. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Adham eye were shut, and he sleeps peacefully in the emperor bedroom.

 _Adham had dark brown skins, and he had short, and straight black dreadlock hairstyles. He also had a red warpaint stripe on his left eye. As for his looks he doesn't have a beard, and his face features are younger. Maybe between the 19 or 20 years old. Also, this time he doesn't wear his Ebony armor instead he wears normal clothes. (AN: I mean what kind of person who will wear a heavy armor when he sleep…..wait. of course, the video game)._

Soon, Adham peaceful slumber were disturbed when he felt something soft, and warm behind his back. He opens his blue eyes, and turn his head around.

!

Here, behold! The dragon lady clinging behind the kind red guard. Amatsu wearing a crismson robe(kimono) while her cleavage is completely exposed. Though, her huge, and meaty breast were affectionately pressing against Adham back. Also, Amatsu endearing looks are so close to Adham face. So close that he can feel her warm, and seductive breath touching his ear. Though, Amatsu snake like body wrap around Adham which made the redguard limited his movement. Either way, Adham were speechless because he is charmed of Amatsu seductive body. True, this is uncomfortable, but at the same time he feels happy because having a beautiful lady clinging into you are something that every man in Tamriel dream of. In other words, he is a lucky bastard.

Amatsu eye slowly open, and reveal her charming ruby eyes which made the dragonborn heart pound harder because of its charm. Then, the dragon deity noticed Adham is already awake, and staring at her. Thus, Amatsu greet the dovahkiin with the lustful smile.

"Good morning, Dear~. How's your first night here in your cozy chamber?"

"pretty, warm I guess." Adham replied while his cheeks are blushing, and his eyes averting from Amatsu bewitching chest. "By the way, I remember last night that I slept in this bed alone. So, why are you here Amatsu?"

"I am so cold, and lonely last night, Milord~~." Amatsu complained, and then her lips went closely to Adham ears, and whispered to him. "So, I figured that you could warm my body, and comfort my loneliness for the whole night. To be honest, your body feels very warm Milord. Ufufufufufu~~~"

Abruptly, Amatsu blow his ear which made the dovahkiin jump in surprised. The dragon lady giggle from the Redguard reaction. Which made Adham felt that this mischievous wife of her is only teasing him. Though, Adham had enough, and decide to wake up.

"alright, alright. That's enough for teasing me Amatsu." Adham said as he sits up from his bed. "Anyway, I think it's time for us to get up because we have a lot of things to do in this morning"

"No way~"

 **Ack!**

Amatsu dragon tail wrap around Adham body, and pull him down in the bed with her. And then she hugs him around his head, and presses her knockers against the Red guard face.

"I want you to warm me up more milord~~~" Amatsu said while she affectionately rubbing her cheeks against Adham forehead. "Ahh~~~ you are so warm milord."

Adham were daze, and blushing like a tomato because of his wife breast that covered his face. To be honest, he likes it, and he rather stayed in this position for a while, and enjoy the softness of his wife chest…Not until this thing happen.

 **Gah!**

Adham, felt that Amatsu tail begun tightening up around his body which might result to break his bones. His eye looks up, and there he saw Amatsu drooling, and sleeping because of his warmth.

'By the Talos, she felt Asleep!' Adham ridiculously thought to himself.

Adham begun to struggle, and tried to be free from her tail. And then he pulls his head away from her chest, and ordered.

"Amatsuuuu! I ordered you to release me from your tail" Adham shout.

Amatsu eye shots open, and suddenly pushed Adham away from her. And then the dragon lady aura begun to glow, and absorbed by Adham.

"Ahn…Ahhhnnnnn!" Amatsu moan while her power is leeching away from her. "Mi…..Milooordddd~~~~~"

Amatsu moan in a seductive way while her tongue is out. Then she clutches her hands on the bed sheets, and continued to moan till the end. Not, for long her Aura begun to settle down. Which left her whole-body trembling, and her eyes is teary, and her saliva drooling from her lips.

"Ah…Ahn! Mi-Milord…I…Ahn~" Amatsu moan while her rosy cheeks is blushing like a heating pan.

Adham were daze, and trying to comprehend from what he just witnesses. He doesn't know whether he got turned on or feel bad for what he just done. Either way, there is one thing he know for sure. He knows this will not be the first or be the last.

* * *

Adham walk to his personal armory, and open it. then he took, and wear his Ebony set, his cape, and his satchel. While Amatsu is in the changed room, shifting her crimson robe (kimono) into her armor. After that, Amatsu went out from changing room. Then, Adham noticed that Amatsu looked exhausted which made the red guard felt worried for her wife condition. So, he decides to ease her burden.

"Amatsu, are you alright?" Adham asked.

"yes….I-I am alright Milord." Amatsu replied while her eye averting away from him, and hiding the fact that she felt ill.

"No, Amatsu I want you to be more honest with me" Adham shook his head

"eh?"

"Amatsu, listen. Since I become your husband, and you become my wife, and your sisters of course. Now, it's my responsibilities to make sure that my wives' is always safe, and happy. That's is why I swear to you and your sisters that I will do my best to make you all happy, and share your burdens with me So, please Amatsu don't be afraid to share some of your problems with me."

Amatsu were speechless, and blushing like a tomato as she realizes what he just said for her, but before she can reply he suddenly grab her right hand which made her jump in surprised.

"So, Amatsu. I asked you again are you alright?" Adham kindly asked with a charming smile.

Amatsu were charmed from the dragonborn cute smile, and it made her heart throb, and melt. Since his kind words, and his cute smile is too much for her to handle. She finally decides to give up the acting tough, and be more honest towards him.

"M-Milord, I require your assistance."

"good, here let me patch you up" He smiles.

Adham right hand begun to emit a yellow light, and he bring that light up to Amatsu right hand.

 **Fast healing!**

Amatsu begun to consume by the yellowish light, and this light able to be washed away the exhaustion from her body. Because of the healing spell, Amatsu are now feeling better, and energetic.

"Thank you, Milord, and I am sorry troubling." Amatsu bow in gratitude, and smile

"oh, you are welcome, also I should be the one who should apologize because I am the reason why you are exhausted." Adham said with a sheepish smile while he is scratching behind his head. "*Ahem* is it today that I will visiting your sisters."

"yes, Milord." Dragon lady confirmed. "I think you will visit Mitsuko first. Because last night she was bugging me so much just to ask you to visit her first"

"well, seems like she is too eager to talk to me. I supposed I visit her first then." Adham said as he put his ebony helmet on his head. "well, then let's go"

"I am afraid I can't come with you, Milord."

"why not?"

"I have snow storm to maintain every morning, Milord. I am afraid if I don't check it regularly it will disperse, and revealed our presence." Amatsu replied kindly.

"understandable, but who will guide me to this citadel." Adham said with his eye brow rises. "I mean, I am stranger in this place, and I don't know the citadel lay out."

Amatsu reach for her side pouch, and pull out the Golden sphere object. Then she presses the red button on the sphere, and suddenly it begun to emitted light, and float from Amatsu palm. After that, she whispers at the wisp, and she smile. The wisp swiftly, flew towards Adham which made him a bit cautious. Until it proved it bring no harm to him, and begun to float around him.

"hello, little fella" Adham said with a smile while he is rubbing the wisp in the midair with his finger. "Amatsu, who is this little fella?"

"Milord, that is a wisp guide. That wisp will be your guide around the citadel from now on, and it can give you light against the dark, and warm against the cold"

"really!? Wow Thank you, Amatsu. You are really helpful to me."

"Happy to help, Milord." Amatsu bow while she blushed from Adham politeness.

"well, Now I finally got a guide. I think it's my cue to leave." Adham confirmed. "Amatsu, Now I be going to meet your Sisters, so take care and I see you soon. I guess."

"yes, Milord. farewell, and I see you soon."

Adham, and Amatsu bid their farewell. The dragonborn begun to exit the emperor quarters, and walk through this hallway. Leaving, Amatsu all alone in his bedroom.

Amatsu blush, and sighed as she left the room, and closed it.

'I always know that the dragonborn will be interesting person…. but, I never expect this mortal man will make my hearth race in the first day of being with him…by the Mother! I am such a hopeless maiden.'

* * *

After a 5-minute walk of following the wisp, Adham found himself in the long, and wide foreign hallway. This hallway is filled of beast guards that armed with spear, and shield. Guarding the hallway that lead to Mitsuko chamber.

According to Mitsuko this odd beast that she overseer, were called Kobolds. Kobolds are canine (dog, wolf, etc) race that have a human figure, and characteristics.

These Kobolds wear an armor similar to the Blades armor, but it has a turtle neck, and possess of two heavy sodes on their shoulders, and they have cape behind their tassets. Also, he can tell the Kobolds eyes that they witness war, and death before. He can tell these guys are veteran of wars, and experience soldiers.

After, Adham glancing around, and examined this kobold. He continued following the wisp, and walk to the end of this hallway.

Before him is a jaded door that covered with runes. While there is another two-elegant woman guarding the entrance. Though, the girls noticed Adham are coming to their way. So, they both bow down to greet him.

 _The woman on the left is 9 feet tall person. She has a_ _ **One horn**_ _on her forehead, and she had a sharp yellow eye, and a long black pony hairstyle. She wears a heavy red samurai armor with a black coat, and a cape on her tassets. While her weapon 'Kanabo' slung behind her. (Yuugi)_

 _While the woman on the right. She had an average height. She has_ _ **two horns**_ _on her forehead, a gentle green eye, and a short brown hair with a braid long tail. As for her clothes, she is wearing a leather with a gray knee length coat on top. They possess two light sodes on her shoulders, also she wears a Jinghasa hat. While her weapon is red long bow that slung behind her. (Fumiko)_

"Good morning, Milord." The two girls greeted him in unison.

"Good morning, to you too." Adham greet back, and pulled out his right arm to performed handshake. "My name is Adham, and you are?"

The girls awkwardly went silence, and glance each other because of Adham kind gesture.

"you girls don't know handshake?" Adham asked in worried tone.

"No, Milord we know handshakes…it's just…is it alright for you to shake a servant hands casually." The one horn lady asked with worried tone.

"Of course, it's alright." Adham reply bluntly with a gentle smile. "Listen, since we be living together from now on. I think befriending you girls will help me to understand you two better in the future."

"even if we are servant?" the two-horn lady retort.

"Servant or not, that will not stop me from trying to befriend with you. So, I asked you two again. My name is Adham, and you are?"

The two ladies were astounded of Adham kind gesture. Ever since, from last one. The emperor always treats his servants badly, and they don't expect the new master will be treating them good either, but they were wrong.

Their new master somehow treats them kindly, and with respect. Also, he is eager to know them, and befriend with them, even they servant which is strange behaviour coming from the person who owns them. Anyway, Adham kindness are good enough for the servant to earn their respect for him. So, they decided to introduce themselves without any sneer, but with respect.

"I am, Yuugi. The main commander of the Kobold army" the one horn lady replied kindly while she shook Adham hands.

"I am Fumiko, the second in command of the Kobold army" the two-horn lady replied kindly while she shook Adham hands.

"likewise, good to meet you too Fumiko, and Yuugi." Adham said with gladness. "I believed Mitsuko is waiting for me from that other side of the door, yes?"

"yes, Milord." Yuugi confirmed. "please wait for a moment."

Yuugi turn back, and she touch the door. The runes begun to glow brightly, and then the door fade away in the thin air. Yuugi, and Fumiko nod to confirmed that it's alright to go. Adham acknowledged it, and bid his farewell to those elegant guards, and he went inside.

* * *

Once, Adham inside the chamber. Before him, is a spacious room that are filled of scroll, bookshelves, and other unknown machines that lay in the floor. On the center of the room where the deity of deceit rest. the raccoon lady sat on the floor in front of her floor table. Mitsuko is reading some book and smoking from her pipe while she lay her back to her huge, and bushy tanuki tail.

Mitsuko breath out the smoke from her lungs as she flips the pages of the book. her eyes look up, and there he saw Dovahkiin glancing around the room, and astonished from the sight. Though, Mitsuko smile when she finally meets Adham.

"Ara? Good Morning, and welcome to my chamber, Milord." Mitsuko greet him with a smile as she put her smoke pipe down in the ash tray. "Please have a seat."

Adham nod, and sat on the floor pillow.

"I am glad that you decide to visit me first, Milord."

"Well, Amatsu told me that you are bugging her so much just to ask me to visit you first." Adham answered bluntly. "So, that is why I visit you first."

' _that overgrown dragon! Is it really necessary to tell my stubbornness to Milord._ ' Mitsuko scowled behind her thoughts.

"Well let's move that subject aside." Mitsuko replied with a sheepish smile. "Now, I know you want to meet us because you want to know more about us. So, please feel free to ask any question about me."

"well, I suppose I can asked who are those girls guarding outside. They somehow look different from the Kobolds, and is this kobold are natives from your land?"

The deity paused, and fixed her glasses while she collects her own thoughts before she replies.

"Yes, and no" Mitsuko reply. "Yuugi, and Fumiko are high tier shikigami. Oni class." (AN: Oni=Demons)

"shikigami?"

"yes, Shikigami is what we called to the conjured beings. They are part of me. I simply made them to served me, and to overseer the Kobold army during my absence." Mitsuko answer. "same thing with Kobold army they are also shikigami."

"wa-wait. Are you saying that the army as a whole are part of you too?" Adham asked with shock

"No, the Kobold are born from the magical sand that I made." Mitsuko said as she crossed her arms together. ''The 'sand of creation' is a machine that can create a low-tier Shikigami which are the kobolds. Too bad I only have one machine in this world, and most of them are already destroyed during the uprising. Well As long as I supply this machine with enough mana. 'The sand of creations' can produce a 2000 kobold per weeks."

"th-that's insane." Adham muttered. "Is this the same to your other sister's army?"

"yes, and no" Mitsuko answered while she strokes her chin. "Kaede undead army are also Shikigami same as mine. Kaguya don't like using a shikigami instead she depends on her Machinations to serve under her. While Amatsu back in Asahi, she uses the locals from her kingdom to serve in her army. Amatsu never use shikigami. Therefore, Amatsu is the only one who have no army to led right now."

"Why?"

"Remember Milord? Amatsu is a deity of Elder Dragon. She has a power to create dragons from the ash. If she decides to make a dragon. I am afraid, the whole Asahi will be overrun of her kins, and bring destruction to the land. That is why Amatsu restrict some of her power because she is afraid that her overwhelming power will bring such a chaos to the world."

"duly note." Adham reply after he heard the terrifying power that Amatsu possess.

After that, Adham remember something about the feud they mentioned yesterday.

"By the way. Mitsuko. You said you are the deity of deceit, and prosperity. No offense, but How do you manage to fight your sister who have the power to over whelm enemy in combat while you are only expert of deceit, diplomacy, and economy?"

"Milord, let me tell you something" Mitsuko breath in from her pipe, and blew out the smoke from her lungs. "even if you won a hundred battles, and occupy a hundred castle if your army production can't keep up with my mass production of my army. Then in the long run your army will be soon overwhelmed, and end up losing territories."

"In other words, you are faster to recuperate your army than your sisters?"

"yes, Milord. That is the reason why I evenly match against my sisters. Even they can lead an army at ease or a mind that outmatch any battle strategist. If their army production can't keep up with mine. Then its futile." Mitsuko reply with a smirked while she adjusts her glass.

"By the way Milord, do you know anything about Skyrim economy or any chance to have a book related to it."

"to be honest, I think I do have one" Adham said with his eye brow He pulls up his satchel, and took out four books from it. the book mostly composed of Skyrim economic system, agriculture, politics, history, and law . "I meet a wandering merchant in Windhelm last month, and he give this to me for free. Well I just bluntly took it because I figured this might help me improved my bartering, and speech skill. Anyway, you can have it. I already read some of them anyway."

As soon as Adham hand in the book to Mitsuko. Mitsuko began to tremble, and her raccoon tail began to wag violently when she saw the contents of the book. so, she suddenly leaps towards Adham, and pinned him down in the ground.

 **Ack!**

"Thank you! Thank you! Milord. You have no idea how happy I am" Mitsuko said with blissful smile while her eye is glowing like star, and clinging to Adham affectionately. "Milord, ever since I come in this world. I been craving for this type of material. Well because of you, and your sheer luck. I finally have the book that I been wanting for. So, Thank you very much~~~~"

"I appreciated your gratitude, but are you not bother that you are clinging too much to a person you just recently knew" Adham asked while his cheeks are blushing because of Mitsuko body are too close for his comfort.

The raccoon lady noticed that she just pinned Adham in the ground, and clinging to him without any second thoughts. Though, Mitsuko smirked as she sees this as good opportunity to tease him.

"Ara! Milord you jest. Is this supposed to be normal for couple?" Mitsuko said in flirtatious manner. Then her face moves closer to Adham, and whisper through his ear. "Milord, remember you are my husband, and I am your wife. Normally, we should do something more than clinging to each other if you catch my **drift**?"

Adham heart throb harder when she said that to him. He knew she was only teasing him, but he knew if this continue something will happen between him, and her.

"Alright, I think I been staying here for long enough" Adham said as he gently pushed Mitsuko away from him. "I think it's time to for me to meet Kaede."

Mitsuko pouted her cheeks because Adham just ruined the mood. She swiftly stood up, and brush herself followed by Adham. Before, Adham decide to leave. He decides to ask last question.

"before I leaved, Mitsuko did you know anything about this orb in my hand?"

Mitsuko turn her head away, crossed her arms and replied with an irritated tone. "hmph! I only have barely knowledge about the tesseract, Milord. Since you are going to Kaede. Why don't you ask her?"

Adham can tell Mitsuko is irritated of him. so, he decides not to push the question, and leave her be.

"Milord"

Adham, stopped when Mitsuko called him.

"I didn't meant to get angry of you…I was just only teasing you…." Mitsuko said with a worried tone while her raccoon ears bend down, and she is fidgeting between her fingers. "In all seriousness, Kaede is the only person who know more about the tesseract than us. Anyway, please Milord. forgive my rude tone, and actions."

The dragonborn digest the word she just said to him, and after that he smile, and replied. "Oh, don't worry about that Mitsuko. I know you didn't meant it. Also, I will never get upset of my wife for such small things. To be honest, I found it cute when you pout Mitsuko."

Mitsuko blushed, and her heart race when Adham compliment her looks. She never thought that this stranger will easily forgive her, and calling her cute for that. though, this led Mistuko to desire this man more.

"Thank you, milord for your understanding, and compliment." Mistuko bow down while she is hiding her blush, and her raccoon tail wagging in joy.

"you are welcome. Mitsuko" Adham said then he waves "Anyway, time for me to go. Farewell, and I see you soon."

"goodbye, Milord."

After meeting with Mitsuko, Adham next destination is Kaede chamber. So, he begun to leave her chamber, and head way to Kaede place.

* * *

Adham walk through this dark hallway. This hallway is occupied of this shadow kins, and they are patrolling this place.

 _This shadow kins are called undead. And Kaede oversee this army. This undead mostly wear with dark cloak that cover their skull face, and their armor are black chest plate, and heavy black gauntlets. Though, they don't have legs. They only float from the ground while their half torso is emitting a black aura._

After, Adham observation. he begun to walk his way through the end of this hallway. There he stood in front of crimson door covered with runes. Though, no one is guarding door.

Before, Adham interact with the door. Suddenly, the runes emitted with red light, and the door dispersed into black ash. Adham, take it as a sign that he is welcome to get in.

Adham walk through the room, and glance around. The room is spacious, with a pillar in the sides. While in the center of the room is a large black pool. Sizzling, and bubbling like a hot water. Though, Adham didn't saw Kaede or even her personal Shikigami in this room. Well not until when Adham heard whisper coming from his back.

" **Good Morning, Milord."**

Adham jump in surprise, and turn to his back. Adham almost unsheathe his ebony sword not until when he recognized the woman behind him. She wears a long crimson coat, and she had a twisted horn with a long silver hair.

"Talos above! It's just you Kaede." Adham said in surprised, and he sighs in relief.

"Forgive me Milord, it's a bad habit of mine to scare people." Kaede answered with a mischievous smile.

"no problem, just be careful next time. Because some people might suddenly freak out, and end up hurting you because of that." Dovahkiin said with concerned.

" *giggle* don't worry I will, Milord." Kaede reply casually while she walks passed to him. "Now, Milord I believed you came here to asked me about the power of the tesseract. No?"

"h-how do you know that?" Dovahkiin said with confusion. In response, Kaede giggle, and gave him with a flirtatious look.

"don't you remember last night, Milord. That I, Kaede swear to be your shadow from now on. I am always watching your every move, and every word. Just to protect you from any harm~"

"watching me…don't tell me-"

"yes, milord. I know what my sister did to you this morning." Kaede said while she licks her lips in seductive manner. "I know that my sisters trying seduce you, and provoke your lust. Surprisingly, you handle them pretty well. Though, I suggest you to be aggressive when they seduce you, Milord…. Anyway, those caring words, and action you showed to my sisters."

In the blink of an eye, Kaede disappear in front of Adham. Suddenly, Kaede appear from Adham side which made him surprised. And then Kaede cling to adham while she presses her chest against his shoulder, and whisper through his helmet.

" **It made me feel jealous** "

Adham shivered through his spine, when she whispered those word. He doesn't know whether she is teasing him or jesting. But one thing he know for sure, the way she said it are sound terrifying.

Kaede grin, and giggle because she was amused of Adham reaction. "Relax, Milord. I merely jest."

Adham sigh in relief. Then Kaede, turned into black smoke. And this smoke flew away above the black pool. Then, the smoke return to normal form which is Kaede. And there she sat in the midair.

"Now, about the tesseract?" Adham asked.

"yes, I was about to explain the orb in your hands." Kaede replied while she strokes her chin. "The tesseract is a Morphosis weapon. A weapon that can alter to different class of weapon."

"really!?" Adham said in disbelief.

"yes, Milord. The weapon can morph from the sword, long sword, axe, and into bow, and many more." Kaede reply while she points her finger in the air. "Sadly, though you can't morph the weapon as you want. You have to gain more experience to unlock the other weapon class."

"is that so" Adham replied with a slight disappointment. "Anyway, do you know how I can use this weapon?"

"I believed you have to concentrate your mind in your right hand."

Adham did what she told him. Adham concentrated his thoughts on it. Surprisingly, a transparent box just pops up from his vision.

 **[Lv 1: beginner**

 **Weapon Class:**

 **Excalibur. (sword)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Magicka Skillz:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?]**

Adham press the menu box. Suddenly, the pop-up box closed, and the tesseract on back of his hand begun to glow. Then, the orb digitizes out the Excalibur sword on his right hand.

 _The Excalibur had European sword design, and its handle are made of silver, and black. Also, the blade has blue runes imprinted on it, and the blade is emitting a blue aura._

Adham gave it a few swings with his new sword. As he gave it an each swing his swing movement are becoming faster, and faster while the sword is following by shadows.

"Kaede, do you have anything that I can try to swing on?"

Kaede brow rises, and reply. "yes, Milord. I can spare some few pawns. Well if only you are okay with it."

"Don't worry. I can handle them." Adham said with confidence.

"if you say so." Kaede said. The silver hair woman began to chant, and her hand start to emit with black light. And then she tossed it on the black pool.

The black pool become more active. Then a five figure that only wear black cloaks begun to rose from the pools, and a group of undead walks out from the black water, and unsheathe their swords.

The group of undead begun to charge towards him while Adham moved his muscle to defensive stance. The monster swings his sword at the dovahkin. Adham deflect it, and counter the monster with his elbow which staggered it. Then Adham swing his word in incredible speed, and killed the undead. Though, another undead coming to attack the Redguard from behind. Dovahkin dodge to the side. Then he clenched his left fist while the flame just lit up from his palm.

 **Firebolt!**

The dragonborn shoot the undead with his firebolt, and the flame engulf the undead face. The undead was staggered, and its defense is down. Now, Adham step in, and swing his sword for the final blow.

After, killing those two. One of the three remaining undead used a bow, and shoot Adham. Dovahkiin dodge, and catch the arrow tip with his hand which made some cut on his palms. The monster shoots again. Adham tossed the arrow, and swiftly dodge the incoming arrows. The three see Adham charging towards them, so they decide to protect their archer. In the blink of an eye, Adham swiftly move through them, swing his sword like a thunder of Zeus, and slash the three-undead torso in half. At last, all of them fall in the ground, and turn to ash.

"Wow! This sword feels like it's part of my limbs" Adham said with amazement, and excitement. "The more I swing this sword the more faster it gets. That's darn amazing! Also, it's pretty light like I am swinging a feather."

Kaede flew down from the air, and walk toward to Adham to congrats him.

"Good job Milord, you manage to control the power of tesseract, and defeat my undead at ease."

"well I been through worse." Adham shrugged.

"yes, I can see that." Kaede said with worried tone. Then she grabs Adham hands, and heal the cut from his palm using her magic. "I know that you are experienced warrior. But, I advised you to be careful next time when you are fighting in the future. It's just I don't want to see our husband to get hurt. That will make me displease, same for my sisters for sure."

Adham were surprised of Kaede. He never knew Kaede care for his safety in spite that he is still stranger to her. Anyway, he is happy to hear that because ever since he began to become a hero of Skyrim. Not a single person he met, or travel with said that they care for him. so, hearing this word makes him feel happy.

"Don't worry I will" Adham said with a smile.

"good" Kaede reply in relief, and smile. "Anyway, Milord. I think we been talking long enough. I think it's time for you to meet Kaguya. Don't you think so?"

"I think you right, I bet she been waiting for me for too long" Adham agreed.

"well, you don't want to make the girl wait for too long. Right, Milord?"

"hehehe. You are right. Anyway, farewell Kaede and I see you later."

"same for you too Milord. I see you soon."

Adham, and Kaede bid their farewell. And the dragon born left Kaede alone in her chamber. Once, she is alone. She snaps her finger, and the door closed behind her. After that, the silver hair woman stood in front of the pool. Suddenly a bright crystal orb rises from the pool.

"Hiroe." Kaede spoke to the orb.

"yes, Milady"

"tell me about the elder dragon that you saw flying near Riften"

* * *

Adham walk casually through the silver hallways while he passed by the Machina guard that diligently protecting the citadel hallways. When he stood in front of silver door. The door runes begun to glow, and vanished in the thin air. Though, as he steps in. his legs trembles, and almost lost his own balance as if he felt that his leg hit something hard. He looks down to see what he hit. There he saw a small girl sitting in the ground while she is rubbing her forehead.

 _The small girl had a long blond hair that have a pigtail hairstyle that tide with ribbon bells. Also, she had a fox ear, and tails while her iris are golden color. For apparel, she wears a white robe with turtle neck, a red short, and she have an armor sodes on each sides of her shoulders, and her sleeves are detached._

The little fox girl looks above, and there she saw the ebony warrior staring at her. Once, she recognized the dragonborn. Fear began to consume her, and her eye begun to teary. She back away, and prostration in the ground.

"Mercy! Mercy! Milord. Tenko never meant to hit, Lord Adham!" She begs with fear on her tone.

Adham sigh, and approached the poor girl so, he can apologize, and ease her.

He stood in front of her which made the girl shriek. Then he kneels, grab her shoulder, and raise the girl torso into sitting position.

"Milord please don't hurt poor Tenko. T-Tenko never meant to hit Milord leg." The fox girl begs, and closed her eyes waiting her inevitable end to come.

"Hey!" Adham said, and it made the girl yelp. "Relax, I am not going to punished you."

"y-you are not going to punish Tenko?" asked Tenko while she opens one of her eyes.

"I am not. Because it is not your fault."

"b-but, Tenko thought if Tenko do something clumsy or bad. Tenko will be punished by Milord. Like what the emperor does to Tenko before."

"That was the emperor, not me. I am different." Adham replied with smile. while Tenko stare at him with mixed feelings. "Also, I don't think I can hurt such a cute girl like Tenko."

Tenko blushed, and stunned.

"Lord Adham are very different to emperor just like lady Kaguya said…. Lord Adham, forgive, and treat Tenko Kindly. And more surprisingly Lord Adham called Tenko….c-cute…. Now, Tenko feel happy."

Suddenly, Tenko grab his hand, and stared back with her golden eyes.

"do you think Tenko deserved to feel happy?"

"of course, Tenko deserved to be happy. Everyone does." Adham reply with smile while he petting Tenko.

 **Kyuuuu~~~**

Tenko smile brightly, and blushing like a tomato while her fox tail, and ears wagging violently.

"Tenko, Heart is jumping in joy when Lord Adham said Tenko deserved to be happy. Now, Tenko glad to be served to such a kind Masters like you. Because of that Tenko is happy to do anything that Lord Adham wants. so, please asked Tenko anything you want, Milord. Tenko is happy to help."

Adham sigh in relief because he is glad that the girl is no longer afraid of him which is good. Now it's a good time to return to his original business.

"well I am glad to hear that." Adham said while he stood, and brush himself off. "Now, Tenko do you know why Kaguya is not here?"

"Lady, Kaguya is not here because she is working hard at the portal." Tenko answered with an enthusiasm while she stood up from the ground. "Don't worry, Milord. Tenko know how to get there. Tenko can guide Lord Adham to the portal chamber."

"well, that sounds grea-"

Before, Adham finished his sentence. Swiftly, Tenko grab his hand, and pull him with her.

"Please, Milord. Let Tenko be your guide, and take you to Kaguya workplace." Tenko said with a bright smile.

The dragonborn simply smile, and let the sweet fox girl pulled him with her.

* * *

While they walk their way to the portal chamber, Adham decided to ask Tenko regarding about her.

"So, Tenko are you a Kaguya Shikigami?"

"No, Milord. Tenko are not Kaguya shikigami."

"How come?" Adham asked with his brow rises.

Tenko pause for a bit to collect her thoughts, and she began to spoke.

"Tenko are nothing, but a homeless, and poor little fox wandering around the capital street during the dark era. Then last month Lady Kaguya found Tenko, and she asked Tenko to be her servant. Tenko accept Lady Kaguya request. After that, Lady Kaguya took Tenko out of the poverty lifestyle, and bring Tenko along with her to this world, and gave me a sole task."

"what task?"

"Tenko help Lady Kaguya to maintain the portal." Tenko reply. "Lady Kaguya told Tenko that Tenko have a large Mana pool that are good enough to support Kaguya power during the maintenance of the portal. Tenko don't know what Lady Kaguya talking about, but one thing Tenko know for sure. Tenko able to ease Lady Kaguya burdens when she worked in the Portal. Even its just little."

"so, you grew up all alone before you met Kaguya?"

"yes, Milord. Tenko grew up without knowing Tenko parents **. For very long time** " The child fox replies sadly. Then her head turns toward the ebony warrior.

"How about you Milord? Did you grow up without parents too" the child fox asked with a curious expression.

"yes, and no" Adham reply. "My mother died when she gave me to birth in Hammerfell. And after my mother's death my father left me to my uncle's care. Then my uncle never much like my father so he vents his hatred to my father at me, and treat me badly during my childhood years. Though when I was 12. I decided to be run away from that terrible place. Then I live, and support myself for the whole teen years all alone. Then just five months ago I received a letter from my father at Cyrodiil, and told me to find him. There I found out he is a moth priest, and he is working for the Empire all the time. Sadly, when I met him he is already blind, and he is already in his last breath. So, in a very short time of our reunion he told me about this dragonborn prophecy, and sending me off to Skyrim…. until, he died under my arms without even giving me a chance to say goodbye."

Tenko was the first person to hear the Dragonborn personal life. Adham don't know why he just simply blurt his backstory out to this cute girl. Is it because she is just a little girl? Or he felt related to her situation? Or is it because of the unique girls he met so far that made him a feel open? He doesn't know, but one thing he know for sure sharing his personal life to someone he cared made him felt bliss.

Luckily, her wives will not know that he just shared his personal life to a mere servant. Because normally as a husband. He supposed to shared it with his wives first, but he didn't. Also, he can tell that if his wives discovered this. They might get little bit pissed off at him. well they don't see this, so he is safe…. No, someone already knew this.

' _fuck, I hope Kaede did not heard this one'_ Adham said on his own thoughts.

"Why?"

"hm?" Adham asked with confusion

"Lord Adham is a very kind person, but why Milord have to live such terrible fate." The child fox asked with an empathetic eye.

"I don't know Tenko. I am also asked the same thing to the Gods sometimes." Adham reply with a bitter smile as he looks up in the heavens.

After, their short conversation. Before, them is a huge crystal door. The entrance to the portal chamber. Tenko flew, and touch the rune in the center of the door. And then it grew brightly, and opened itself. Once its open they began step inside.

When they get to the courtyard, before them is a large subterranean cave. He can see the huge circular portal hanging in the midair with its massive chains attached to the cave walls. Also, he can see a column of undead, Machina, and kobolds armies marching out from the portal heading to the other cave entranced.

"Milord, that's where Lady Kaguya, and Tenko working for the portal maintenance." Tenko said as she points her finger something below.

Adham eyes followed were Tenko pointing. And there he saw a huge stone covered of runes, and talisman, and this stone is emitting a blue aura. And this aura is leeching directly to the portal.

"How can we get there?" Adham asked.

Tenko, nudge Adham cape, and she pointed her finger to the small portal just beside them.

"if we go there, Milord. That portal will lead us to the stone temple."

Adham nod, and let Tenko lead the way. Once they step in the portal. Their body digitize into pieces, and warped into the Stone temple.

* * *

The inactive portal inside the temple suddenly open, and spew a blue wisp. And this wisp starts to digitize together, and formed into Adham, and Tenko.

"were in Milord. Please follow Tenko."

Adham nod, and followed her. After they went out of the portal room. Before them, a spacious stone room that surrounded of small lights like fireflies. While the floor is covered of circle symbol (yin-yang), and this symbol is emitting a blue light. Though, the deity of the eternity sat in the middle of the room.

Kaguya the rabbit girl is chanting under her breath, and meditating peacefully while her blue aura is emitting from her body, and absorbing by portal. Though, even she looks fine from the normal eyes. Adham can see that the deity of knowledge is exhausted, and soon she will break down. Thus, Adham began to step in, and approached her.

Once Adham step in the rune. Kaguya rabbit ear perk up, and felt the dovahkiin presence. She opens her eyes, and there she saw Adham walking towards her.

She stood from the ground, and greet him with smile. Not, until when she began to feel ill. Kaguya legs began to shake, and lose her balance which led her to stumble. Luckily, Adham was there. Before Kaguya fell to the earth. The dragonborn swiftly move, and catch Kaguya under his arms.

"M-Milord!?" Kaguya exclaimed while her breath becoming ragged, and her cheeks begone to blush.

"Kaguya, you don't sound alright" Adham asked in worried tone.

"*huff* *puff*…Don't worry Milord. Once Tenko gave me some Mana then I be able to get up in no time." Kaguya reply while she wheezes, and clutch to Adham ebony armor.

The child fox nod, and closed her palm together. A blue light begun to emit from her palms, and then Tenko released the blue light to Kaguya. Then, Kaguya was consumed by blue light, and return to her normal strength.

Kaguya released herself from Adham, and stood. Then she composed herself, and smile. Though, Adham knew that she is still tired behind that smile.

"Welcome, to the portal of two worlds. Milord." Kaguya said with graceful bow. "I thank you for visiting me here even in my workplace. So, please ask away, and I will answer whatever question asked."

Adham glance around the room, and then he asked.

"So, Kaguya. Are you the one who created this portal?"

"No, Milord. The four deities of war helped together to create this portal." Kaguya kindly reply. "well, the only reason why I am the only deity that maintaining this portal because I am brain of the portal creation, and its blueprint. So, I am the only one who know how to maintain the portal "

"Now for the real question how many soldiers waiting in the other side?"

"With the combine of the three great Army of Deities. It's about 900,000 plus"

"900,000!" Adham exclaimed.

"yes, Milord. There are 900,000 men on standby. Sadly, I manage to send 315,000 men in this world since last month."

' _900,000 men, By the Talos aboved! Judging from that sized. You can conquer half of the continent with that army at ease. Also, the Thalmor, and the Empire will not be able to match against that size of men. Hell, not even the stormcloaks who only have 5000 men strong'_ Adham thought to himself while his arm crossed.

After Adham finished pondering to himself. He looks at his wife. There he noticed Kaguya heavy eyes, and she is staring blankly in the air.

'Sadly, Kaguya paid a price. Her power is diminishing, and affecting her health when she is maintaining the portal, and transferring troops in Skyrim' Adham said to his own mind with a worried looks.

"Kaguya."

"y-yes, M-Milord!" Kaguya rabbit ears perked up.

"I am going to asked you an important question, and I want you to be honest with me" Adham asked while he approach Kaguya. Though, this made Kaguya nervous. "This Portal maintenance does it bring illness to your health?"

Kaguya pause, and look at him with wide eye. And then she looks down, and spoke.

"Y-yes, Milord…Maintaining a portal between the two worlds required a large pool of mana to support it. since, my omnipotent power is gone. My power is not as strong as before, and it's limited. S-so I believed if I continue to push myself then it will shut the portal for months or worse I fall into coma." Kaguya said as she tries to hold her tears, and bit her lips. While her rabbits ear bends forward.

"if that will happen to you. Then In my rightful authority I order Kaguya to stop the portal Maintenance, and only work with the portal once a month."

Kaguya were bewilder of Adham decision, and she look at him with her wide eyes.

"M-Milord. That will delay our operation" Kaguya retort.

"If this process of transferring army is hurting you. Then I rather want you to stop it"

"b-but. How c-" Before Kaguya finish her sentence. Suddenly, Adham grab her shoulders, and look at her ocean eyes with his sky-blue eye.

"Listen, Kaguya. I am your Husband. As a husband it's my responsibility to ensure that my wives are happy, and well. Also, there is no way in Oblivion, I sacrificed my wife happiness, and health for the sake of Army. So, now I beg you to stop being stubborn, and take a rest. Because it's make me sad seeing you suffering like this."

Kaguya were astound, and speechless to Adham. She never thought that Adham manage to see his burden even she tried to hide it from him. Also, what makes it more surprising. The dovahkiin actually care for her happiness, and her wellbeing. Somehow, Adham kind words made her heart jump in joy.

Once, she digests those word. Water start flowing from her eyes, and the tears spill across her rosy cheeks. Then, she began to cry, and hug Adham ebony armor.

While she is crying on the dovahkiin chest. Adham only smile, hug back, and pat her snow hair.

* * *

* **sniff* *sniff***

Kaguya is wiping her tears with her sleeves. Then she looks at Adham, and spoked.

"Milord, I thank you for your kindness towards me, and my sisters." Kaguya said with a smile. "because of you. I promised you that I will do my best to let you win this war."

"I appreciated your gratitude words." Adham reply with a sheepish smile. "Just remember don't push yourself too hard."

"I will"

"w-what wi-will happen to T-Tenko, Lady Kaguya."

Adham, and Kaguya turn toward Tenko. There they see Tenko kneeling in the ground.

"s-since, Lady Kaguya will no longer w-work with portal. Then T-Tenko will al-also no longer work with portal. T-Tenko no longer have job. Will Lady Ka-Kaguya discard T-Tenko." Tenko said as she tried to hold her tears.

"Oh, my poor little fox. I will never discard you." Kaguya said as she kneels, and try to comfort Tenko. "Yes, it's true you don't work for me anymore, but I know where I can assign you to your new job."

"really?"

"yes, really"

"Then what kind of new job will Tenko assign to"

"I am assigning you to be a shikigami for Lord Adham" Kaguya declare while she covers her mouth with her fan.

!

Adham jaw drop with his eye wide. While Tenko become more excited, and wagging her foxy tails violently.

"Really! Really! You think Tenko can be his Shikigami." Tenko said while her eyes glowing like stars.

"yes, I think Tenko is fit to be his shikigami"

"h-hey, Kaguya. Tenko, is just a kid. I don't think she can handle the job that I am doing" Adham protest.

"What are you saying Milord. Tenko has been living for hundred years. Also, she can use various of powerful elemental spell, and she is also experience in close combat" Kaguya retort. "Also, look at Tenko. Tenko is so eager to become your shikigami. Don't you want this pure girl to be sad!"

When Dragonborn look down. There he sees Tenko staring at him with her puppy eyes while she is wagging her fox ears, and tails in joy.

' _By the Nine divines! Not the puppy eye Tenko. Not the puppy eye!'_

Adham sigh in defeat, and shook his head.

"Alright, I take care of her. So how do we start?"

"leaved it to me" Kaguya said with enthusiasm.

* * *

After Kaguya instructing them about the process. The ceremony has finally start. Tenko unsheathe her Chisa katana, and slit her palm with it. Then she drips her blood to Adham tesseract. The orb begun glow at the same time Tenko, and Adham feel the burns inside their soul.

 **Argh!**

 **Kyuuuu!**

Finally, the burns begone to settle down. Adham manage to stand strong, and resist the burn while Tenko did not. Tenko begun to wobble, and stumble. Luckily, the dragonborn manage to catch Tenko under his arms.

"are you Alright?" Asked Adham with concern.

"yes, Milord. Tenko feel alright. Tenko just really feel happy to be your shikigami." Tenko said while she smudges her cheeks against Adham arms.

Then, Tenko reach for adham hands. She holds his hand, bring it to her cheeks, and the fox child rub her cheeks with it, and smile brightly towards Adham.

"Milord. Tenko is very honored to be your shikigami. Tenko promised to do her best to protect you."

"Same, here. I also promise to do my best to protect you too" Adham said with a smile.

 ***ahem***

Tenko fox ears perked up, and let the dragonborn go. While, Adham look towards Kaguya. And there he saw Kaguya pouting her rosy cheeks, and gaze at him with her brow rises.

' _is she jealous? Jealous of who?' (AN: You idiot!)_

After, that Tenko turn to Kaguya, and ask her

"Lady Kaguya. What will happen to the army now. 315,000 is not enough to support our cause, and finished the Citadel construction."

Lady Kaguya smirked, and cover her lips with the Fan.

"don't worry, dear. I have a solution for that."

* * *

Kaguya, Adham, and Tenko stood in front of a stone temple with the golden head hanging in each other side of the temple entrance. While the entrance of this temple is made of huge golden gate.

'that's a Dwemer ruins' the dragonborn said to himself.

*creak*

The golden gate hinges create a creaking sound. Then the golden door opened, and moved to their respective side. And before them the two Dwarven sphere just open the golden gate for them.

Adham flinch, and his defense instinct kicked in. He pulled out his ebony sword, and his Excalibur. Though, Kaguya notice Adham hostility action, and decide to step in. she shielded Adham from the Dwarven sphere using her hand. Which made Adham actions putted to halt.

"Forgive me, Milord. I forgot to tell you the Automatons of this ruins are friendly." Kaguya explained with worried tone.

Adham hesitated for a bit, until he got persuade. So, He composed, and he sheathe his sword away. And he spoke.

"Forgive me if my hostile actions scared you. It's just I have a bad history with these guys."

"understandable." Kaguya reply, and she sighs in relief.

"still, why there is a Dwemer ruins here, and what this guy has to do with our solution?" Ebony warrior asked in confusion.

"Patient Milord. Soon, your question you will be answered." The rabbit deity calmly replies to the dragonborn question.

Finally, crisis avoided, and the tense atmosphere settle down. So, they began to walk through the gate, and went inside without meeting any problems.

* * *

After, passing through the Dwemer hallways. They finally arrived at the main chamber. Before them, is a spacious room, and beyond them is a cliff. from the bottom, and top of the cliff were composed of golden cog wheel, steams, automatons, and other strange golden machines that connected to each other.

"Kaguya, can you please explain to me what I am looking at?" Adham asked while his jaw drop, and glancing around like a kid that got in the city for the first time.

"Well, simply Milord you are looking at the solution to our problems"

"solutions?"

Kaguya pause, and bring her sleeves to her lips while she collects her thoughts.

"Well, you see Milord. When we began the construction of our Subterranean citadel we somehow unearth this odd ruin. At first, we decide to lock this place down for good, but when me, and Mitsuko managed to learn the history of this place, and its purpose. We decide to use this place for the future operation."

"what purpose?"

"Milord, this place is a factory for war machine. This is an assembly line for the automatons according to dwellers who lived in here before." Kaguya explained with excitement. "So, when I got the chance to have free time I always go here, and tinker around these foreign machines. Surprisingly, even this machine has not maintained for very long time it is still working. Also, the Dwemer factory system, and its function are similar to my factory that I have. Though, their machine is not that that advanced compared to mine."

"in other words, we can use this place to build our Machina army." Adham clarify.

"Yes, Milord. With this factory I can build Machina foot soldiers, and engineers. Sadly, I can only produce the old models of Machina here. Because the machine of the Dwemer are not advance enough to produce the advance models of my Machina." Kaguya said with slight of disappointment. "But, there is a little problem."

"what problem?"

"I show you, Milord"

Kaguya presses the console on her left side, and the golden bridge went down, and the gate from the other side just open itself. Kaguya gesture them to follow her. Adham, and Tenko look each other, and shrug. Then, they follow Kaguya without saying any words, and they cross the golden bridge.

Once they got in the other side of the room. Then golden gate closed behind them. before them is a large room. In the middle of the corner there is a large rectangular prism stone with a golden gate, and this stone are connected by various of golden tube coming from the ceiling. Lastly, there is two centurion Dwemer standing by in each corner of the room.

Kaguya pull out her fan, and spread it open. Then a blue sphere console just pops up from the fan. Then she begun to tinker that sphere. In response, the centurion Dwemer eyes just flashed a blue light, and moved by itself. And then they began to grab the handle of the golden date, and spread it open. Once its open. The inside had been revealed. It revealed a large dynamo core. Though, the core is missing.

"Milord, that is the core of this Dwemer ruins. The key to revive this factory once again" Kaguya said as she approached the empty core. "shame, when we found this place, the core is already broken. Without the core, the factory will not function. So, I was hoping that you Milord might knew where to find one."

Adham stroke his helmet chin, and glance around the room. Then there he found a strange console he was looking for. He approached it, and began to analyze the console. Then, he smirked when he finally found what he is looking for.

' _I know they will leave it here. From months, and months of travelling through Dwemer ruins. This ancient folk loves to leave a map in their strange console. Now, all we must do is go to this place, and retrieved the core.'_ Adham said on his thoughts with a smile on his lips.

"Kaguya" Adham called, and he turn around to them. while Kaguya, and Tenko animalistic ear perk up from his sudden call.

"Yes, Milord?"

"I want you to call, and gather your sisters" Adham said while he spread his Talos cape in the air, and walk towards the entrance. "tell them we are going to raid a dungeon today."

To be continued~

Up next chapter 4:

Raiding the Dwemer ruins.

* * *

AN:

Wassup guys. here is another chapter for you guys. Finally i manage to finished this chapter, and i can't believed this chapter will take to long than i thought. if you guys got any question just asked me. Also feel free to criticise me just don't flame me too much. Anyway, that's all i can say for today. Well see you guys in the next chapter. Cya~


End file.
